zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Demon Train
The Demon Train is a boss from The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks. It is fought in the Dark Realm, directly before the final fights with Chancellor Cole and Malladus. Battle The Demon Train is fought with the Spirit Train, on four sets of train tracks. The Demon Train takes up two sets, forcing the Spirit Train onto the other two. It will also occasionally switch over, requiring Link to put the Spirit Train in reverse to avoid collision. The Spirit Train must then be moved to one of the other tracks by use of the various smaller tracks connecting them. If, in any given phase, Link takes too long to complete the phase, the tracks end and the Spirit Train falls into the abyss, forcing him to start the battle over. Also, Link must avoid black fires on the tracks, requiring Link to switch or to not switch tracks. If you are behind the Demon Train, it will constantly stop, requiring Link to go into reverse until the Demon Train speeds back up. In the first phase of the fight, the Demon Train opens up various slots on its sides and drops explosive barrels on the train tracks that the Spirit Train is currently on, attempting to force Link to drive into them. The cannon must be used to shoot the explosive barrels as they are emerging from the slots, causing them to explode near the Demon Train, damaging it and destroying the slot that the barrel came from. This must be repeated until all slots are destroyed and the back of the train falls off. The fight then moves up to the second section of the Demon Train. In this phase, doors open on the sides of the Demon Train, revealing lasers. When the lasers show themselves, cannonballs must be shot at them, making them overload and explode. A laser is destroyed when it is hit by two cannonballs. This must be repeated until all the lasers are destroyed and this section of the train falls off. In the final phase of the fight, several large cogs with eye-like designs on them appear. When the cogs stop turning, the eye designs shoot lasers at the Spirit Train. The eyes that are shooting lasers must be shot with the cannon. This causes the Demon Train to slow down, allowing Link to pass it and shoot its face. This is repeated until the Demon Train is defeated. Demise Following its defeat, the Demon Train slows to a stop and serves as the battlefield for the fight against Cole and Malladus. When Link manages to shoot a Light Arrow into Malladus, a strong surge of magic overwhelms him. The Demon Train takes the full brunt of the energy, and after an anguished roar, the tracks underneath it vanish, and the train begins to explode while sinking into the darkness. It jumps out one last time, only to explode entirely. Pieces of its wreckage can be seen in the background of the final battle. Video Video:Demon Train (Part 1)|Demon Train Battle (Part 1) Video:Demon Train (Part 2)|Demon Train Battle (Part 2) Category:The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks bosses